priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Hojo/Image Gallery
Official Artwork Key Visual.jpg|Sophie is on the right. prad5-sophie-key-visual-2.png Sophie_and_Mirei.png|Mirei on the left, and Sophie on the right. Sophie_Profile.png|Sophie's official profile. Key Visual2.jpg|Mirei in on the left, Laala is in the middle, and Sophie is on the right. PriPara Description.jpg Key Visual2.jpg PriPara Main.jpg Sophie Hojo's logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg Wiki-background 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg icon_sofy.jpg GOODS-00004030.jpg GOODS-00004024.jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.57.40 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Pripara Matchy Sophie 180x180.png SophieAvex2.png PriPara-Idol-Songs-Collection.jpg|Sophie (right) as seen on the cover of the first PriPara insert song mini album Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Sophie (bottom right) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png 350cb6e3afceda1f3e7fed413f3821525a901e7f 53d728ac6e88c.jpg|Sophie, as seen on the Make it! CD + DVD version. (Bottom Right) SophieAvex2-transparent.png PriPara-DVD-Stage3SOPHIE.png 141106 7.jpg Pripara Sophie Matchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-12-05 下午07.48.54.png|Sophie's Autograph SophieMovie.png|Sophie's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Stage-4-DVD-Cover.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo8 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo2 500.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 10.56.03 pm.png sibi.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-24 下午05.47.56.png 30064.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.44.14 pm.png Sophie s2 visual.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png 30062.jpg DXCollectionVer.jpg KvALLChara.png CHGFM0yWgAEM2Hc.jpg CHrnRi_WwAAQNLL.jpg AllChara V5.png fc52473e6ab49f0df898d4b8a519f7ac7b92dc23_55b209402fe21.jpg CLKEa-8UwAAr9UK.png SoLaMi SMILE Sleepover.jpg 2Q .png T6.jpg T5.jpg Main.jpg Illust 03.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg CQQCX6vWwAAGEuO.jpg Sophie-S2.png W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg T56.jpg T71.jpg Pripara Movie - Prism Voice Key Visual.jpg Scouts.png chara_sd_6.png|Chibi Sophy chara_sofi.png SophiefromPPTwitter.png T87.jpg T99.jpg MC-and-HNY.jpg Yande.re 340824 sample calendar dorothy west hara shoji houjou sophie leona west manaka lala minami mirei nopan pripara toudou shion yukata.jpg Nurse and Police.png Official Coords 4.png Nurse Team1.png Official coords 5.png Laala sophie.jpg 160120 main v.jpg T105.jpg 61YoYAyoihL.jpg CacJ5o9UMAAQP3S.jpg In-Game IGA2.jpg|An in-game item. 6 main characters.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg Imagepuri.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0403.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg White Swan AG.png Magical Clown AG.png 91BmD54XCTL. SL1500 .jpg White Swan AG 2.png Wonderland Rabbit Lunatic Moon AG.png Cosmic Love AG.png Brand-Ad.png XmasCoord3.png Avex-CoordPS6.png Avex-CoordPS11.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.54.18 AM.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-18 下午09.11.06.png CLIWrmoUwAEBSOA.jpg Pripara Game Character.png Coords123.png Official coords 8.png Official coords 7.png Official coords 6.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It prad5-01-18.jpg prad5-01-19.jpg Sophie and her fans club at opening.jpg Prad5-01-22.jpg Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' Screen 3.png PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op208.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (199).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (377).png Ending 3: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png Opening 4: Dream Parade Tumblr_nm9jsjwT971qbgi6oo1_1280.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.42.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.00.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.58.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.52.34.png Ending 4: Heart-Clenching Love Song 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.07.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.10.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.13.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午11.50.09.png CJCJrO0VAAAYCYw.jpg Anime Screenshots (S1) Episode 1 Sophie_walking_to_school.jpg Episode 2 Sophie with her fans club .jpg|Sophie with her fans club Sophie4.jpg Sophie3.jpg Sophie2.jpg Безымянный-1.png|Sophie's Cyalume Change Episode 3 Sophie normal apearance when tried.jpg LaPri1.jpg PriPara - 03 719 37.png PriPara - 03 719 36.png PriPara - 03 719 35.png PriPara - 03 719 34.png PriPara - 03 719 33.png PriPara - 03 719 32.png PriPara - 03 719 31.png PriPara - 03 719 30.png PriPara - 03 719 29.png PriPara - 03 719 28.png PriPara - 03 719 27.png Episode 5 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Episode 6 Sophie03.jpg Episode 7 a2d18d61-s.jpg Young Sophie (?).jpg 79bad7e7-s.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 20.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 19.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 18.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 17.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 16.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 12.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 11.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 14.jpg Sophie Hojo Real Self Episode 7.jpeg Pripara Sophie Sining In Episode 7.jpeg 7Sophiesits.png 7see.png 7Nap.png Episode 8 Ep 8 -30.jpg Ep 8 -29.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 35.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 34.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 59.jpg SoPri.jpg SoPri1.jpg Episode 9 Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.34.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.35.41 PM.png Ep 8 -49.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.35.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.36.05 PM.png Sophie new cyalume change pose.jpg Young Sophie with Cosmos.jpg Young Sophie1.jpg Young Sophie.jpg Young Sophie as an idol.jpg Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 04 Source Tumblr.png Young sophie 2.jpg Youmg Sophie as an idol.jpg Young sophie.jpg Sophie and Laala.jpg 640px-411mp.png 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg 10656372 715112121920836 1124539304 n.jpg 10579742 715112141920834 1698983353 n.jpg 10647764 715112225254159 2141021083 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10647667 715112261920822 393022140 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647660 715112115254170 863751568 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 349.PNG 350.PNG 348.PNG 346.PNG 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG 9Swing.png 9reveal.png 9pinkstic.png 9fall.png 9dressing.png Loki.png tumblr_nb49tbTGx81rsghfro1_500.png Lala showing Sophie's eyes.png|Laala showing Sophie's eyes Episode 10 Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10108.jpg Prad5-10112.jpg Prad5-10127.jpg Prad5-1066.jpg Prad5-1070.jpg Prad5-1080.jpg Prad5-1082.jpg Prad5-1084.jpg Prad5-1085.jpg Prad5-1088.jpg Prad5-1097.jpg Prad5-10104.jpg Prad5-1001.jpg Prad5-10-op.jpg Episode 11 Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-12-757.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-57-530.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-49-045.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-46-550.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-45-298.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-44-161.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-02-11-101.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-59-111.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-27-802.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-25-714.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-18-160.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-01-07-751.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-45-779.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-44-773.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-42-964.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-40-969.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-36-244.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-35-520.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-34-656.jpg Bandicam_2014-09-13_13-00-34-029.jpg Prad5-1106.jpg Prad5-1105.jpg Prad5-1141.jpg Prad5-1182.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (43).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTube.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 40.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 38.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 37.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 36.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 35.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 27.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 26.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 25.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 24.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 22.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 21.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 20.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 19.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 18.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 17.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 16.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 14.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 12.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 11.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 09.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 52.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 45.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 44.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 43.jpg Pripara Episode 12 Sophie.jpeg 12interupt.png Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 8SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 4PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg PP13well.png PP13sophie.png PP13impatient.png PP13done.png PP13pose.png PP13hug.png PP13approval.png PP13meeting.png Episode 14 2Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 52.png PriPara - 15 110 50.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 46.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png PriPara - 15 110 41.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 25.png PriPara - 16 118 24.png PriPara - 16 118 19.png PriPara - 16 118 18.png PriPara - 16 118 14.png PriPara - 16 118 08.png PriPara - 16 118 06.png PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 52.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 46.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 36.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 32.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1660.jpg Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 40.png PriPara - 17 125 39.png PriPara - 17 125 17.png PriPara - 17 125 15.png PriPara - 17 125 12.png PriPara - 17 125 09.png PriPara - 17 125 07.png PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 77.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 59.png PriPara - 17 125 47.png PriPara - 17 125 45.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png 1899941 531915770286087 7565076710753744322 n.jpg Episode 18 PriPara - 18 110 29.png PriPara - 18 110 21.png PriPara - 18 110 19.png PriPara - 18 110 17.png PriPara - 18 110 08.png PriPara - 18 110 01.png Episode 19 MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-23.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-31.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-31.png Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.24.29 am.png PriPara-20 19.07.png PriPara-20 20.18.png PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 17.png PriPara! - 20 115 10.png PriPara! - 20 115 45.png PriPara! - 20 115 44.png PriPara! - 20 115 43.png PriPara! - 20 115 41.png PriPara! - 20 115 38.png PriPara! - 20 115 37.png PriPara! - 20 115 34.png PriPara! - 20 115 33.png PriPara! - 20 115 32.png PriPara! - 20 115 30.png PriPara! - 20 115 28.png PriPara! - 20 115 27.png PriPara! - 20 115 26.png PriPara! - 20 115 24.png PriPara! - 20 115 23.png PriPara! - 20 115 22.png PriPara! - 20 115 21.png Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.55.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.05.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.00.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午10.52.05.png Prad5-10123.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.11.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.08.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.07.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.32.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.06.04 1.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.05.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.04.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.00.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.59.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.58.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午01.57.26.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.15.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.16.42.png PriPara episode 21-46.png PriPara episode 21-45.png PriPara episode 21-42.png PriPara episode 21-41.png PriPara episode 21-36.png PriPara episode 21-35.png PriPara episode 21-30.png PriPara episode 21-29.png PriPara episode 21-20.png PriPara episode 21-18.png PriPara episode 21-17.png PriPara episode 21-15.png PriPara episode 21-14.png PriPara episode 21-13.png PriPara episode 21-7.png PriPara episode 21-5.png PriPara episode 21-4.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.47.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.55.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.57.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.14.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.11.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.23.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.32.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.34.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.30.31.png Episode 23 Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.36.43 PM.png Episode 24 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午11.01.13.png Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.48.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.20.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.20.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.16.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 01.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 13.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 19.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.47 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (346).png Episode 28 Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (43).png Episode 29 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.44.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.35.45.png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (590).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (539).png Episode 30 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png Episode 31 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.34.png Cap31-004.jpg Cap31-011.jpg Episode 32 cap-32-008.jpg cap-32-014.jpg Episode 33 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.59.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.58.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.58.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.24.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.24.25.png Episode 34 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3427.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Prad5-3411.jpg Episode 35 Cap35-011.jpg Cap35-010.jpg Cap35-007.jpg Cap35-006.jpg Episode 36 Episode 37 37-8.jpg 37-3.jpg Wow.jpg 37-23.jpg 37-16.jpg 37-15.jpg 37-27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 60.jpg Pripara Episode 37 57.jpg Pripara Episode 37 55.jpg Pripara Episode 37 48.jpg Pripara Episode 37 47.jpg Pripara Episode 37 44.jpg Pripara Episode 37 42.jpg Pripara Episode 37 41.jpg Pripara Episode 37 40.jpg Pripara Episode 37 39.jpg Pripara Episode 37 36.jpg Pripara Episode 37 30.jpg Pripara Episode 37 28.jpg Pripara Episode 37 22.jpg Pripara Episode 37 16.jpg Episode 38 Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Anime Screenshots (S2) Episode 39 Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.56 PM.png Episode 40 1428627396 1 20 d9c3f4bcb6c1a4439d81c204cf4f86fc.jpg 1428627396 1 13 1d6074af651dc5d90eecd47d11251ce1.jpg Episode 41 CC1gOwFUEAA3 gK.jpg CC1gVTAUsAAoKXU.jpg 1429167891 1 23 6f9fadbdbbaf8a3438825cba6553bb63.jpg 1429167891 1 20 31de0bc839054dd1752177596a7b0630.jpg Episode 42 1429834068 1 26 b48cb1619a7518cb3632f762bc4896b7.jpg 1429834068 1 25 735f424ea9df1a8021f1825121ce4b63.jpg 1429834068 1 20 d58cc2593baabbe86471e2107f4f227a.jpg 1429834068 1 18 6222db735441fd9b5db4abb901cbf49c.jpg 1429834068 1 14 f4264ad9cfe5b5c66f371d9dab4064a5.jpg 1429834068 1 6 cbdfac5bf98b860edd174956f6f75cc7.jpg 1429834068 1 5 cdad3411e1e05f1817b3e600a9cacf14.jpg 1429834068 1 4 f198e146fd26644bcad32db221cc4501.jpg Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.25.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.24.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.23.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.23.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.23.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.21.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.21.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.21.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.21.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.20.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.20.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.20.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.19.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.19.04 AM.png SAKURA 13.jpg SAKURA 12.jpg SAKURA 11.jpg SAKURA 9.jpg SAKURA 8.jpg SAKURA 7.jpg SAKURA 6.jpg SAKURA 3.jpg SAKURA 2.jpg SAKURA 1.jpg Episode 43 Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.07 AM.png Episode 44 1430982061 1 20 db5210d153d484f9907a0e177f43a01d.jpg 1430982061 1 19 c6b5b3e04a2945b44f2bdcef3c5e12a1.jpg 1430982061 1 8 773639f32140351e6bcdd8a41ed9f068.jpg Episode 45 42368.png Episode 46 Episode 47 51235.png 536856585.png 6587454.png Dreaming 25.jpg Dreaming 24.jpg Dreaming 23.jpg Dreaming 21.jpg Dreaming 19.jpg Dreaming 18.jpg Dreaming 17.jpg Dreaming 16.jpg Solami smile pose.jpg Dreaming 15.jpg Dreaming 14.jpg Dreaming 13.jpg Dreaming 11.jpg Dreaming 10.jpg Dreaming 9.jpg Dreaming 8.jpg Dreaming 7.jpg Dreaming 5.jpg Dreaming 3.jpg Dreaming 2.jpg Dreaming 1.jpg Prad5-4723.jpg Prad5-4713.jpg Prad5-4708.jpg Episode 48 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.28.04.png 69524.png 0254654.png 96358741.png 96541.png Party 29.jpg Party 28.jpg Party 27.jpg Party 26.jpg Party 25.jpg Party 24.jpg Party 20.jpg Party 16.jpg Party 15.jpg Party 13.jpg Party 12.jpg Party 8.jpg Party 7.jpg Prad5-4845.jpg Prad5-4843.jpg Prad5-4837.jpg Prad5-4836.jpg Prad5-4827.jpg Prad5-4828.jpg Prad5-4823.jpg Episode 49 523698741.png 65423687.png 789654.png 742369.png Prad5-4907.jpg Episode 50 0147896.png 0254.png 852365874.png 8765456898.png 698517.png 876543.png 23458766.png 853654.png Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Sophiee.png Solamisamile.png 7573.png Episode 54 7573.png Sophiee.png Solamisamile.png Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Hibiki and solamidressing.png Protesting.png Drop.png Aromamikansophiemirei.png Sophie and goats.png Minna lets go.png Shocked.png Episode 58 Sophie 58.png Group and unicorn.png Too many.png Omg falulu.png Episode 59 Dream parade ep 53.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Making drama ep 59.png Solamismile ep 59.png Stance ep 59.png Dream4.png Dream2.png Dream1.png Parasol3.png Episode 60 Ep 60 6.png Ep 60 20.png Ep 60 24.png Ep 60 25.png Episode 61 Mean sophie.png Ep 61 0022.png Ep 61 0019.png Ep 61 0016.png Ep 61 0013.png Ep 61 0011.png Ep 61 0010.png Ep 61 008.png Ep 61 006.png Ep 61 004.png Ep 61 003.png Ep 61 001.png Ep 61 13.png Ep 61 12.png Ep 61 11.png Ep 61 9.png Ep 61 8.png Ep 61 7.png Ep 61 5.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-05 下午02.23.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-09-05 下午02.21.56.png Episode 62 Ep 62 0023.png Ep 62 0013.png Ep 62 005.png Solamismile ep 62.png Episode 63 Reona and Sophie ep 63.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 47.png Ep 63 41.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png Ep 63 29.png Ep 63 25.png Ep 63 24.png Ep 63 18.png Ep 63 17.png Ep 63 15.png Ep 63 14.png Ep 63 13.png Ep 63 12.png Ep 63 9.png Ep 63 8.png Ep 63 7.png Ep 63 6.png Ep 63 4.png Ep 63 3.png Ep 63 2.png Episode 64 Sophie ep 64.png Episode 65 Episode 66 1444352935 2 10 30ae87329dd5e5415c19c31446aaed37.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.28.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.51.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png Episode 67 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午05.42.04.png 12132656 972101006169542 7460014119439146078 o.jpg Episode 68 Ep 68 25.png Ep 68 23.png Ep 68 21.png Ep 68 19.png Ep 68 14.png Ep 68 5.png Bat Monster Sophie.jpg Ep 68 15.png Ep 68 16.png Ep 68 6.png Ep 68 13.png Ep 68 10.png Ep 68 11.png Ep 68 9.png Ep 68 3.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-26 下午07.26.08.png 1445569859 1 22 3af6783eb893f097b0c0e0869a783f8b.jpg 1445569859 1 1 158ad53b40db8f3fef330b0daf7bfc10 (1).jpg 1445569859 1 7 40517feb4e781acd754c5f010e8b9400.jpg Episode 69 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.31.34.png Episode 70 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.57.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.56.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.41.55.png Episode 71 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.57.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.54.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.52.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.51.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.48.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.46.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.41.46.png Episode 72 Episode 73 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.13.07.png Episode 74 Ep 74 8.jpg 12310058 992590817453894 6077563923745576496 o.jpg 12308163 992590804120562 1098566677962729320 o.jpg 12309871 992590794120563 8550727420298026596 o.jpg Episode 76 Episode 77 Hibi44.JPG Hibi29.JPG Hibi25.JPG Hibi16.JPG Hibi15.JPG Hibi12.JPG Hibi10.JPG Hibi7.JPG Hibi4.JPG Hibi3.JPG Hibi1.JPG 12484862 1007166845996291 6055987735092061763 o.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.09.22.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.26.49.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.27.06.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.27.22.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.27.30.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.27.58.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.28.08.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.28.21.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.28.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.28.48.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.29.03.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.37.56.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.38.14.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.39.38.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.43.12.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.45.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.52.36.png Episode 79 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.52.57.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.11.47.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.10.28.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.08.23.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.10.06.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.09.34.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.12.28.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.09.13.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.08.46.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.06.37.png Episode 80 Yay! Mirei!.png Episode 80 15.png Episode 80 18.png Episode 80 21.png Episode 80 22.png Smile again! Solamismile!.png Category:Anime Category:Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks Category:Character Image Gallery